Nemesis
by Chaos Corrupted
Summary: Izaya Orihara, the person who has a GOD complex and the only one who can take Shizuo Heiwajima in a fight. But even the informant of Shinjuku gets surprises when ex-Awakusu men, out for revenge, hunt him down. What will happen? CONTAINS YAOI (BOY X BOY) Shizaya in later chapters


First Fanfic Ever! GAHHH I feel like I just failed at life DX criticicize me all you want!

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI (BOY X BOY) DON'T LIKE...(why are here then? ._.) DON'T READ!

This is based on the shizaya doujinshi "Nemesis" I'm continuing off of it kinda...

I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! (I think that's kind of obvious) OR THE DOUJINSHI! ALL CREDIT GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! I OWN ONLY MY PERVERTED IMAGINATION (that will appear in late chapters... herher...maybe...)

* * *

_That was a simple matter... Ever since I was young, I only wished for something that came from one origin. However, I was happy. To be Needed. To be loved. I wanted proof, so I did whatever I was able to do. When I became anyone's object of dependence, I was especially amused. However, on the other hand, no one truly understands me. But, this was convenient. It was good that I understood that the origin was completely my own, and I realized that I derived harmony from my alchemy-like plans rather than pleasure. Through my actions and behavior, the changing of people's hearts... _

_Actions. Thoughts. Fate. I couldn't help but love that. However, that was certainly my fate._

* * *

The cellphone on his desk buzzed, sending vibrations across the smooth surface. Izaya looked up from his computer to find out where the soft humming was coming from.

Upon seeing his cellphone, he smirked, grabbed the small device and answered the call.

"Hello~" Izaya chirped into the cellphone, mischief twinkling in his eyes for a moment. "Orihara Izaya speaking, how may I help you?"

"Orihara Izaya? The informant of Shinjuku, right?" said the voice from the other line.

Izaya hummed a response as confirmation and waited patiently for the possible clientele to continue.

"I'm looking for information on some gangs within the vicinities of Ikebukuro. Can we meet up to discuss this further?"

The smile on the informant's face only grew wider.

He had been working on a job for Shiki, tracking down traitors in Awakusu-kai who have been stealing money secretly. After Izaya found out whom they were exactly in a fairly quick amount of time, Izaya finally understood why they were stealing money.

It was of course always in the person's own selfish best interests. They wanted to start their own underground drug dealing system, creating money and soon opposing the Yakuza. It was funny as much as it was preposterous. You could hardly blame Izaya for telling each one of the men's wife or girlfriend that were cheating on them by testing drugs on innocent girls, but they escaped before they were able to be apprehended, which irritated him a bit, since getting information on them was much harder than expected.

He really needed a break from all the frustration since Namie wouldn't stop bitching about how long Izaya was taking on the task.

"Sure, where do you want to meet up?" answered Izaya after his little reverie.

"I'm free around 3:00 pm. How about the alley on the turn to Sekaiichi street?"

"That would be fine~ See you then," with that the informant hung up and went back to his computer.

* * *

Izaya was there, as promised, waiting for the clientele to come when the clock struck three.

He leaned against the wall, fiddling with the flick blade in his pocket. He was able to avoid a certain blond haired man for the time being. But that wasn't going to last long.

_Hopefully this will go smoothly and quickly~_

Izaya looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him. He saw a tall, muscular figure covered by the shadows stand a couple of feet away from him. But before the figure could do anything rash, Izaya noticed the barrel of the man's gun creating a bump in his pocket.

When the man finally stepped up, out of the shadows and into the broad daylight, did Izaya's eyes finally widen a bit.

_It was him! It was one of the traitors he was trying to find! _

His grip on the knife tightened as he spoke.

"Ah! If it isn't one of the traitors in the Awakusu-kai, are you finally turning yourself in to me?" He smirked, casting a mask of calmness and cockiness though he was still a bit anxious as to what will happen next.

The man before him smirked with a sly grin, much to Izaya's displeasure. "There is no way in hell am I ever turning myself in. And to you of all people. I'm here for another reason entirely."

"Oh? And what might that be exactly?" Izaya responded with a slight irritation in his voice.

The man didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring like some creep.

"By the way! Did your wife get my wonderful, little message about your nightly escapades~?" Izaya stated rather bluntly, finally breaking the deafening silence in the alleyway.

The man tensed. Izaya grinned in triumph at hitting a sensitive nerve on his current opponent.

But that grin soon disappeared as the man pulled out a gun and aimed.

"You...BASTARD! Do you have any idea about what you did to my life?! The cheating was only temporary! I needed to test out the drugs! But now YOU destroyed my business before it even started! AND my love life! You're going to pay you little SHIT!"

Izaya grimaced at the lame excuse.

_Seriously? I've heard better excuses from toddlers._

The now angered man began to pull the trigger but Izaya saw beforehand what was happening and successfully threw his knife at the gun, knocking it out of reach.

Izaya had predicted this would happen. He pulled out another knife out, his trusty flickblade in his pants as he spoke.

"By drugs you mean aphrodisiacs, right? What a shame! And here I thought you were better than to lie to yourself. I mean what kind of excuse was that? Temporary? Please, we both know that this was going too happened... Now let me go." Izaya emphasized the last sentence with a low growl clearly annoyed by this man's problems of blaming him for everything that went wrong in their life.

The man put both of hands up in a surrendering pose. Izaya stared for a moment, confused that it would be this easy to talk his way out of this. Well, he was thee Orihara Izaya.

However, Izaya had only heard one person's voice in his conversation on the phone earlier. That voice belonging to the man with his hands up. So he was only expecting to deal with one person. He was beyond wrong.

An iron pole slammed into the back of his head with a loud, echoing 'crack'.

Izaya lurched forward onto his knees, clutching his head from the sudden pain that wracked his body.

He got up just as quickly and elbowed the person behind him, sending him to the floor with a 'thud'. But the quick movement caused him to almost fall. He leaned on the alley wall for support, his vision blurry and his head spinning.

The man in front of him had retrieved the gun that Izaya knocked out of his hand before, locked on him. By the time Izaya's could see semi-clearly again, it was to late.

A loud 'bang' was heard as two gunshots were fired aimlessly into the alley as if the man was closing his eyes in fear as if Izaya could do anything with his current condition.

Izaya fell onto the floor. He could feel it, the slight burning numbness in his stomach and top part of his right leg, right under his pocket. The pain was the most intense feeling he had ever experienced as the quickly forming puddle of red surrounded him. It didn't show since his fluffy jacket and black clothing soaked up a large majority of the crimson fluid.

The two men gave malicious grins of triumph as if they just took down the whole mafia by themselves with nothing more than a toothpick.

The one from before that Izaya elbowed in the chest grabbed his collar, hoisted him up, then slammed him onto the wall, letting him slide down into a sitting position that leaned against the wall with a groan escaping his mouth.

He then proceeded to pick up the fallen knife that was forgotten when Izaya was struck from behind, and stabbed it into his right hand that laid limply next to his dying body.

Izaya cringed as his nervous system was abused. He coughed a couple of times, some blood spilling from the corners of his lips.

The men sneered, kicking him a couple of times before turning to leave with satisfied grins on their faces.

"AND don't get back up! Haha do us a favor and die here would you? Thanks," they said as they turned the corner and disappeared.

A grin barely made his way onto Izaya's bloodied face before disappearing again. It was even too difficult to smile. Izaya knew that ever since he started his job that one day he would die with it.

_That was a simple matter... Ever since I was young, I only wished for something that came from one origin. However, I was happy. To be Needed. To be loved. I wanted proof, so I did whatever I was able to do. When I became anyone's object of dependence, I was especially amused. However, on the other hand, no one truly understands me. But, this was convenient. It was good that I understood that the origin was completely my own, and I realized that I derived harmony from my alchemy-like plans rather than pleasure. Through my actions and behavior, the changing of people's hearts... _

_Actions. Thoughts. Fate. I couldn't help but love that. However, that was certainly my fate._

_Bleeding. Shot twice. In shock from the impact of a blunt instrument._

_So this is my fate? I'm going to die this way? What a shame…_

Izaya laid there, still highly wounded, and chuckled darkly almost sarcastically.

_Tracked down by a small fry of Awakusu who wanted revenge…. When I think about it, it was almost a little to easy…_

Izaya sighed at his own stupidity (not that he'll ever admit it) and his fatal mistake.

He brought his left hand to look at it. It was covered in blood. Turning to look at his right hand, he cursed silently to himself, knowing that if he touched the petruding metal it would only make it worse. he sighed as he gave up, his left arm falling to the side again.

_My vision is getting hazy… My body is heavy and it feels cold…_

_My leg's probably broken. I can't move my body. If I'm going to die then I want to anywhere but here. I want to quickly leave this place but… If I stay here, if I died here, the last person I will see is him…_

Izaya scrunched up his nose at the smell of cigarette smoke. He knew he was coming. But he couldn't move. He couldn't escape.

_Heh~ maybe Shizu-chan's my fate… I hate irony so much._

_Look…_

The bartender clad man turned around suddenly and peered down the dimly lit alley, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, and his hands in his pockets of his bartender pants.

_He came._

The blonde haired man made his way down the alley, stopping in front of the small man lying against a wall on the floor.

"You… What are you doing?" Shizuo asked while staring at the broken informant sitting on the gravel and dirt floor in front of him.

Izaya smiled as he chuckled, "What you ask? Can't you tell be looking? I've been shot."

Shizuo smirked, his hands still in his pant pockets, even behind his blue shades you could still see the small happiness at seeing the flea in such a pathetic state.

"Heh? Aren't you a sad sight?"

"It goes without saying," Izaya smirked too at his own pathetic form, silently loathing that he was at the will of this brute all because he didn't know what was going to happen today.

_Heh… An informant who doesn't know… maybe this job wasn't the right one for me…maybe I could have avoided this all along…but then I would have never been able to live as much as I have if I chose another job from the beginning. I would never have experienced such excitement of the possibility of death if I wasn't an informant. Maybe it did turn out the way I wanted it too. But is this what I wanted?_

The surroundings started to blur as Izaya's eyes fluttered shut a couple of times.

_Shit… My sight…_

"Well, what are you plotting, Izaya?" Shizuo asked bluntly, cutting right to the chase while taking his cigarette in between his index finger and thumb, holding it from his mouth, his other hand still in his pant pocket.

"Hah? Why would you think that?" Izaya chuckled softly, trying to regain his vision even just a bit.

"Your words are always the reverse. Anything you do always has some shitty reason."

"Unfortunately, I have no reason to lie," Izaya forced his eyes to glare as his smile turned slightly into a small scowl, some blood dripping from the base out again.

"That's a lie. During some time I don't know about you must have gotten involved with something strange and violent as always. Therefore…" Shizuo crouched down to eye level with the fallen raven, a frown adorning his features, "Before you really kick the bucket, I'm going to watch you right here."

"Haha… You're not going to overlook me?" Izaya's smiled nostalgically, his eyes pleading almost.

"Obviously not."

"Hah…AHAHA… ha…" Izaya started to laugh insanely but it quickly died down from the pain of his gasping lungs.

"What the hell are you doing? Has the fear of dying made you more insane?"

_I hate him…_

"No…. I'm delighted."

"Ah?"

_Always chasing after me…_

"Your wish is about to come true." Izaya closed his eyes, smiling sadly.

_That my words are not meaningless is severe torture._

"What are you getting at?" a scowl appeared on Shizuo's face from confusion and annoyance at what the flea was supposedly planning.

"What? Are you angry?" Izaya's bloodied left hand reached to touch Shizuo's face with much difficulty, "Is this face any different?"

"Izaya?" the blonde's face showed more confusion, ignoring the trembling hand trying to touch his cheek, focusing solely on the informant in front of him, more specifically the informant's eyes that looked like that showed signs of…crying…

_As you expected, these words have this meaning. The meaning of me preparing to die._

_You've changed. You've touched other's sympathy so… You've become far from the monster I hoped you to be. _

_Therefore, I want to become your regret. Even you, my opponent. If you let me die, for sure I'll become you regret. When I die in front of you, you'll definitely become a monster._

"Oi, Izaya." Shizuo said, worry coating his voice.

_I can't keep up anymore. From now until I die… it's good that you're so vexed._

"Izaya?"

A sad smile adorned Izaya's face as he slowly closed his eyes; feeling tired all of a sudden.

_Let's see you… Monster…_

Izaya's dim eyes fluttered open again when he felt something touch his right arm, upon seeing the blonde hair man taking off his blue shades and tossing the cancer stick aside, scowling at the knife that stabbed through into the ground.

Shizuo carefully pulled the knife out and tossed it aside further down the alley. Then he started to rip off the black jacket sleeve revealing the informant's red covered, pale skin, using the ripped cloth to wrap up his knife-wounded hand, then going back to checking the pulse by pressing two fingers onto the veins.

_What is he doing? This guy? He's probably only just trying to make sure I'm dead._

Shizuo continued to check for any other wounds, still scowling but worry also showed.

_Why is he doing this?_

The raven's eyes widened, "Stop…" he lifted both his arms onto the chest that slightly loomed over him is a weak attempt to push him off, "I…hate…" Izaya meekly attempted to say, his voice hoarse.

The debt collector slammed a hand onto the wall next to the raven head and screamed angrily, his face contorted in rage, in front of the smaller man,

"I'M AWARE THAT I'M ABOUT TO DO THE STUPIDEST THING IN MY LIFE! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SELFISHILY END IT HERE!"

"What…" tears started escaping the informant's eyes as his eyes went wide for a moment then shut tightly in determination, his voice barely above a gasp.

"Oi! Izaya! Don't you dare sleep, you idiot!"

_I won't allow this._

"IZAYA!"

_I don't want to see you become human. If I die like this… Until now, just like this…_

"SHIT!"

Izaya's eyes remained closed this time as tear streaks dried on his complexion, his breathing ragged and harsh, unable to finish what he was thinking, finding it to tiring to continue. The last thing he felt, he remembered, was being lifted into strong arms.

Then everything went dark…

* * *

First Chapter done! Tell me what you guys think so far and don't hesitate to criticize it :3 REVIEW! lol


End file.
